


"Yet, if he said he loved me" - my Ineffable fanart

by LeapOfFaith1489



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Intimacy, Love and Other drugs au, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), Various AU ideas, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapOfFaith1489/pseuds/LeapOfFaith1489
Summary: Just a place to collect my super amateurish but enthusiastic sketches about... well, mainly our Ineffable duo being very much in love in every kind of corporation, era and style.Other characters might occasionally appear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 158





	1. "Me too, angel"

In my personal Headcanon, Crowley doesn't drop the L word often. It has four letters after all, and we all know how he feels about those. We pretty much agree on the fact that the love language that's most congenial to him is Acts of Service, don't we? Plus, I imagine he would try to keep up his grumpy, cynical persona as much as possible - ergo, not many mushy declarations.  
  
It doesn't mean Crowley does not melt every time the angel says it, though. Especially in the bedroom, when they are both vulnerable, and a hug proves to be enough to hide his smitten expression...


	2. "Not anymore. It's over."

I am working on some more realistic drawings. This is one of my favourite shots of Aziraphale, with his heart broken after refusing to run away with Crowley the first time.


	3. "Doubt the Stars are Fire"

One of my favourite headcanons I read around the Internet involves Zira watching a newly-miracled-into-success performace of Hamlet, and Crowley looking at him while realising he's in far deeper than he thought.

Colourful version:

Nice effect:


	4. Upcoming Songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the main illustration for a oneshot songfic I've been trying to put together in the past few days.

  
  
He might look angry, but underneath those glasses there's entirely something else going on.  
  
Can you guess the song that moved Crowley to tears from the snippets of the balloons? (Not too difficult, I used one line for the title of this collection, too :P)


	5. "You will get there. I just may have to carry you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because every story, now, becomes about these two.

I am working on something a bit more complex than my standard sketch (just got my body-kun mannequins yesterday, YAY! love them already), but in the meanwhile... I indulged on this messy and heavily layered-in-effects doodle related to a romcom I recently rewatched.

In a manga-ish style, because of reasons. 

Anyway, how is it that any love story in the world seems to fit the Ineffable Husbands so well? 


	6. LadyHawke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever watched the 1985 movie about a knight and his ladylove being separated by a cruel curse?

Has anybody done a LadyHawke AU yet?

I would LOVE to read one.

And in case no one has... I'm swamped with WIPs at the moment and can't do it myself, but I'd be very happy to give the idea up for adoption!

Imagine... Warlock as Matthew Broderick's character... he meets a paladin with a sad smile, a flaming sword and a very cross-looking raven. At night time the paladin changes into a white lion, and the raven turns into a mischievous genderfluid knight/necromancer. Shadwell as the friendly priest and Gabriel as the bishop. Think about that scene at dawn, when the lion is freezing after falling in the lake and Crowley tries to heal and comfort him and they look at each other for a moment, catching their true form for an ineffable instant while they're changing, Az back into his human form and Crowley into the raven ...

Come ooooon 😍😍 We could call it LADY CROW! 😂

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **UPDATE:**   
  
The prompt has been taken and I AM SO EXCITED I COULD DANCE AROUND THE ROOM *_*  
  



	7. Ladyhawke AU part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladycrowe illustrations, part 2

Great news! A lovely author has adopted the prompt and is currently working on the story (I'll soon update this chapters with tags/links).

I am SO excited! 🎉🎉🎉

I was so happy that I kept sketching this story for the whole day, so... here's Aziraphale/Navarre, with Warlock/Gaston and a very cross raven!Crowley/Isabeau.


	8. Ladycrowe - sketch in colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tinkered a bit with a few apps and given it a finishing touch with Gimp.  
> Now I'm happy to present you the first Ladycrowe sketch, BUT in full colour!
> 
> UPDATE: The fic is here!!

Please, forgive my perhaps excessive enthusiasm for this project... it has been a long week and another tough one will start tomorrow, I need to focus on nice things ❤️

UPDATE: [Augenblinkgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter) has published chapter 1 of [Ladycrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/53550457?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_277595827)! Go and meet Warlock The Rat in his great escape from Tadfield dungeons, hear the first words that come out from raven!Crowley, see what Gabriel can do when he's in full power and marvel at Aziraphale riding a suspiciously elegant and old-fashioned black steed... *_*  
  
  



	9. At Dawn - lineart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Ladycrowe piece, first page of 2 or possibly 3.

I simply HAD to sketch that scene at dawn, when Isabeau e Navarre see each other's true form for a brief moment *_* 

Tomorrow I should hopefully get my new drawing tablet, so there's the chance I might colour this during the weekend! It will be followed by one other page, possibly two.

  



	10. At Dawn - lineart, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favourite scene in Ladyhawke. Had to try out my new drawing tablet on this one 😍

I am still not sure if I'll have a part three, my technical abilities are not good enough to show a convincing crow-transformation... but I might try anyway!

  


In the meanwhile, [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter)'s "[Ladycrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413172/chapters/53735356)" chapter 2 is out! 😍

It has BAMF Aziraphale fighting Michael, and BAMF raven!Crowley being magnificent 💖 Loads of action and delicious humour, treat yourself with this lovely fic 😘

  



	11. The Crow and the Knight, The Sorcerer and the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the multiple updates, but I finished the piece earlier than I thought I would and I couldn't wait to post it ^_^

It is the first properly digitally coloured piece that I've done in forever and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. This fic, as you can see, never stops inspiring me! ^_^   
  
By the way, I am still working on my Pride and Prejudice AU! It's not at all abandoned. I had to slow down my fanfic writing due to quite extraordinary amounts of work-related stress... it's performance season and most of my acting students are taking exams or presenting pieces in competitions. No matter how many years I've been doing this, I still feel like an evaluation on their performance is an evaluation on my ability to coach them.   
  
Ah, life in the Arts.   
  
What I meant to say with all of this, though, is that I might have some Pride&Omens sketches up soon, while I work on the translation of chapter 1 and the Italian version of chapter 2 ^_^ I am very fond of that story and I won't leave it incomplete!


	12. Regency Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regency Aziraphale, from Pride and Omens.

As promised, I posted chapter 1 of Pride and Omens, drafted chapter 2 and are currentlly plotting chapter 3 of Pride and Omens, my Pride and Prejudice fusion. Aziraphale and Crowley present as males and females during the story. 

Here is a female presenting Aziraphale, in the role of Elizabeth Bennet ❤️

(Crowley of course lied to Hastur here. You know, like a liar. We all know he was smitten since Eden after all. ) 


	13. Another fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am planning yet another Fantasy AU inspired by a movie from my childhood, slightly modified to make room for a bit of romance and a happy ending. 
> 
> If I ever get to finish one of my many other projects, I'll tackle this one too!

Messy digital sketch. Thank Someone for THAT picture from Richard II and THOSE stills from Masters of Sex.

I'll get to start this project too, one day. I love it so much. 


	14. Prejudice Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow (well, today already, I should GO TO BED) is an important day and I'm a superstitious woman, so I can't have 13 chapters up... have to add something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this super old sketch with a quote from Pride and Omens.


	15. Angel Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be pushing this "Aziraphale and Crowley fit every single love story" concept a bit too far, but... consider.

Yes, I might have binge-watched one episode too many, but listen. 

An emotionally-constipated forensic anthropologist who seems to have jumped out from last century, and a cool, snarky FBI agent (or MET detective, if we want to keep it in the UK) with a son from a previous relationship (Warlock? Adam?) and a war-related trauma...

They are partners in several murder investigations, and despite being the exact opposite they just click together. In a constant will-they-won't-they relationship, but they behave as if they were married already.

  
Am I the only one seeing this?

UPDATE! As if I hadn't enough WIPs, I decided to ineffably adapt episode 6x9 of Bones, "The Doctor in the Photo". Should turn out to be a short multichapter. Wish me luck 😂


	16. "I am sorrow."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you read the latest chapter of Ladycrowe? T_T THE FEELS!!

[Ladycrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413172/chapters/53550457), by [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter).

  
I am still figuring out how to paint with a graphic tablet, but I'm having lots of fun along the way. Since I'm Aziraphale at heart, it's no wonder Crowley is my favourite subject to paint... ;) 


	17. The Sound of Music - preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I have still a lot to learn about drawing at my not-so-green age, but there's a project that called to me and asked to take a comic form.
> 
> I will try my best to learn and improve along the way, but this story wants to be told through drawings somehow...

Finally, after months of reading beautiful Human AUs, I found one modern-setting kind of story I could tell myself.  
  
The plot is quickly getting together in my head, but for now know this: Aziraphale and Crowley are both choir conductors, and they have to reach an Agreement to use the same rehearsal space. Their styles couldn't be more different, but the two have more in common than meets the eye. They went to the same boarding school, were encouraged to study music by the same strict teacher... and maybe they shared something else they won't talk about.  
  
The title will be, of course... "The Sound of Music" (which they both hate. And will be forced to perform with their combined choirs XD)  
  
Above you can see a couple of vignettes from the prologue, set in the past. Underneath there's the last page I sketched, with a dramatically-sprawled adult Crowley ^_^  
  



	18. Pride and Omens cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cover for my ongoing Pride&Prejudice-fusion, inspired to the poster for the 2005 movie.  
> I plan on doing another version from the 1995 BBC miniseries, with the Ineffable Wives instead 😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit embarrassing but... hey, I have a ko-fi page now, if you'd like to support my work!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/leapoffaith1489


	19. The Sound of Music - Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got to be honest, I'm not feeling great. My anxiety has spiked lately, due to work and family-related matters. Not getting much sleep, have low energy, and writer block came back as a result. Every word I type, in any language, is pure pain. But I started therapy again, which is good - and emotionally difficult, but hopefully good... in the long run. 
> 
> In short, I decided to work on this little project to help me de-stress a bit.

This is the cover for a new project, a human AU that I felt the need to put down through drawings, instead of words.

I know I am still learning and this might be over-ambitious, but I'll take it as a good excuse to practice more. Here's the plot:

Crowley and Aziraphale are both conductors - the first, an eccentric musical director who's just been fired for his extreme views, the latter a failed opera singer turned school principal, and part-time conductor for a retired ladies choir. The two had been close at boarding school, and share a love-hate feeling for the same teacher, Ms Godwin, who has shaped their views on music for the good and the bad.  
As Aziraphale's school starts a new extracurricular project for children with socialisation issues, the temporarily unemployed Crowley accepts to teach kids once again, thinking he'll loathe every minute of it.  
He will find talent. He will find kinship, and laughter, and meaning. Maybe he'll even get the chance to rekindle a spark that he thought had died many years before, and finally get closer to the fussy soft man he was never able to forget.

I'm not really sure how regular I can be in the updates. I sketched the whole first episode, but being a total beginner in digital art it will take me a lot of time to ink and colour every page (episode 1 counts 18). Old perfectionist me has to try and do her best before I can share the results. Have a good idea on how to develop the first couple of episodes, though. And I plan a teeth-rotting happy ending!


	20. WIP - Manga style?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChoirConductors AU. Or: an excuse to show you my baby-Crowley and baby-Aziraphale headcanons.

  
  


Things are still difficult here at the moment, and being worried for my family in Italy doesn't help at all... that said though, the ChoirConductors project is helping me cope. I am very aware of all I can't do yet, but at least I have no particular expectations on this: I just hope I'll be able to share this story and that it will be entertaining enough. Two chapters are planned and almost completely drafted, it will take me a while but I'll get there. 

It should be possible to read the first two chapters as a standalone story (mostly, the boys dealing with some stuff I've been pondering lately, about art and self-doubt, and teaching, and ego, and giving back to the world), but hopefully I should be able to add four or five more chapters to that core so I can bring the romance arc to a satisfying conclusion.  
  
If I don't break my computer in frustration before then.

Here are a couple of WIPs. I opted for a very Manga-ish style, thanks to a lovely program that helps with screentones and nice text and ink options. I read tons of manga in my time, so this style feels familiar and quite comforting to me somehow ^_^   
Aziraphale and Crowley went to the same boarding school and were in choir together. Their teacher, Ms Godwin, is less than impressed with students who "forget" their music...

(If any of you are wondering, I promise I haven't abandoned Pride and Omens! I'm currently translating chapter 2 and trying to let the plot-points slot into the right places, but most likely I will write more in that universe during the Easter Break in April ^_^ Thanks for sticking with me!)


	21. Chibis, Logos and Other Ways to Keep Busy

First day of self-isolation. Marathoned season 11 of Bones, downloaded and started a lighting and shading course on 12Draw, and set ip a RedBubble page (mostly because I'd like to buy that merchandise myself, when the money will be better ^^).   
  
I also started these little chibi Aziraphale and chibi Crowley from The Sound of Music. They are not shaded yet (give me a couple of days to finish the aforementioned course and they will be ;) ) but I thought I'd share them here because I find them heartwarming somehow, and I figured you might need to see something cute and lighthearted too.   
  
How are you holding up, people? Here in Ireland we aren't on complete lockdown as my family and friends in Italy are, but with the schools closed most of us decided to self-isolate as a precaution. After what's happening in my home country it doesn't seem overly cautious after all.  
  
Wherever you are, stay safe and keep busy. We'll get through this.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ps: in case you'd like to have a look, my RedBubble page is [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/robynodriscoll/shop?asc=u).  
  
BONUS: I added a quote from The Twelfth Night to the cover design ^_^   
  
  



	22. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explicit (still, not anatomically so, that's why I'm not changing the rating yet and I hope it's fine) moment between the Ineffable Idiots. Ideally set in the Sound of Music universe.

I hope you are doing ok.

Whichever your situation at the present moment, I especially hope you're taking a few minutes to breathe deeply. And that you don't forget to be kind to yourself. There's so much we can't control, and it's overwhelming right now, I know... but we can control the way we respond, if just a little. Keep breathing and, if your present situation gives you the chance, do stuff you love, things you find soothing and pointless and beautiful. Reach out to your loved ones via phone and internet, for them and for yourself. And please, don't take unnecessary burdens upon yourself... like the urge to feel productive at all costs. If creating makes you feel better, by all means, go for it... but if you feel like sleeping, reading, playing games, watching Netflix until the cows come home, so be it. Self-care is so important right now.

I'll be honest with you: with all I had to do, today I couldn't function at all.

So I indulged in my first seriously NSFW fanart.

It belongs, ideally, to The Sound of Music universe, even if I'm still not sure if there'll be an explicit chapter (I hope there will be though, depends on where the story leads me really). I've very recently started to dabble in lights and shadows, hope this experiment is convincing enough.

It was supposed to be hot and I think it turned out rather soft instead. Oh well. Yay for soft romantic porn!  
  
Keep safe, and love the Husbands always. 


	23. Ineffable Wives from Pride and Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background is all wonky, but it was too iconic not to give it a go. I hope to fix it once this will be coloured.
> 
> In Pride and Omens, Aziraphale and Crowley present at times as Angelica Fell and Lady Ashthoret. Since I used their male corporations for the 2005-movie-inspired poster, for the BBC-miniseries-one I decided to go for the Ineffable Wives ^_^

Angelica Fell and Lady Ashtoreth talking at... the P&O equivalent of Pemberley, which I am seriously thinking of calling Benteley. YES, for real XD


	24. Good Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little colouring practice, part of The Sound of Music.

How are you all doing?

For my part, I have to admit I'm starting to settle into this new routine. So far I've been lucky, none of my loved ones are affected by the virus, and I'm learning to be grateful for this.

I focus on my projects, I sort out my work schedule and reach out to friends... then I suddenly remember we're living in a strange, scary world now. For people like me, privileged enough that all I have to do is sit at home and wait, it's a bit like life was put on pause. This is giving me the chance to think about what's important for me, and what I want to change in my life going forward.   
I know that the situation is dire and scary for many, I'm not trying in any way to underplay the gravity of it all. I just decided that for now, since I am lucky compared to so many others, I will try and focus on the positives.   
  
Creativity has come back, too. Lately I have been working a bit on every project, which makes me quite happy. I have finished another P&O chapter - it will be online soon - and started working on the novel again.   
  
This week I will go back to The Sound of Music, too.   
  


In the story, Aziraphale often has to keep his bow-tie untied for performance (it has to do with a very superstitious choir committee). The red scarf with notes might come from somebody's trip abroad. Basically, this is the moment before Crowley sets foot on stage, and the angel fixes his good luck charm for him :D


	25. Angelica Fell and Lady Ashtoreth (Pride and Omens) - coloured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley, both presenting female, in Regency attire.  
> Inspired by official pictures from the BBC Pride and Prejudice miniseries of 1995.

Originally, this had a background.   
  
I spent loads of time on the background.  
  
Eventually, I ended up LOATHING the background, so I chickened out, erased it, and picked a standard violet-pink gradient to make the ladies pop out a bit.   
  
One day I'll conquer the fear of backgrounds, but this, alas, is not that day 😎😣🙄  
  
  
Ps: I love the Ineffable Wives and I'm so happy I got to draw them! I want to cosplay this version of Aziraphale one day ☺


	26. Just to Please You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am getting used to a new program, Krita. I love the paintbrushes it offers. 
> 
> Sliiiightly NSFW I suppose, but the duvet covers all the naughty bits.
> 
> UPDATE: I was so focused on all the shades of the skin, that I had completely forgotten Crowley's tattoo 🙈 sorry! All fixed now.

In the past few weeks working with Gimp had become a nightmare, the program kept crashing and I lost a lot of progress on my works. So, in my quest to look for an opensource program to take its place, I found Krita. I still have to explore all the functions, but the program seems excellent and it's also very light, so it doesn't crash if I have another window open. I love the brushes so far!

I also realised that if I want to go forward with The Sound of Music I have to practice a lot more, so I've been sketching, inking and studying new tutorials. After watching a very interesting video about painting skin digitally, I needed a subject that allowed me to show a lot of skin and... my mind had no difficulties putting one together, as you may see XD  
  
  
Personal note: to me, the boys are switches. That's how I envision them in my personal headcanon, both in the GO supernatural world and in the AUs. That said, I have a fondness for the TopAziraphale/BottomCrowley dynamic, mainly because I love to see the angel in control while Crowley can, for once, lower his defences. This is the kind of feeling I tried to capture in this piece: a demon getting used to receiving pleasure, and an angel being grateful for the trust his partner is granting him.  
  
That said... I am currently working on a Top Crowley sketch 😎 That one is going to be more explicit. I wonder if I should open a new AO3 collection for the openly NSFW stuff (I don't produce much usually but this quarantine has made me more daring!) or if it would be better to change the rating of this collection 🤔  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this one!


	27. "I'll Cover You" - art for End of the Millennia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just a handful of musicals that mean a lot to me, and one of those is RENT.  
> When I found out that an amazing team of writers was working on a Good Omens version of the whole musical I jumped on the spot like the big dork I am 😁😁

RENT and Good Omens fusion?  
YES, PLEASE!  
  


With @[IneffableAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien) as script director and @[Scrumptious_Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_Bastard) as assistant director and poster artist, writers @[Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter), @[Doublematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublematch) and @[unrequited1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited1984) have adapted the story and lyrics of one of my most loved musicals of all time.  
I just HAD to draw Aziraphale as Collins (my heart will _crack_ at I'll Cover You reprise, I know it!) and Crowley as, ironically, Angel 😁

  
I might have sketched also Ligur as Mimi and Michael as Roger (GREAT casting choice btw, I can't wait for the major plot points to unfold!), I hope inspiration will help me to finish those pieces too!

You can read End of the Millennia [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829145/chapters/57259567).


	28. Thinking of Fine Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the ending of chapter 5 of Pride and Omens, which is drafted but still unpublished.  
> Crowley reflects on a pair of fine angelic eyes.


	29. No Day But Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of End of the Millennia brought tears to my eyes.  
> Aaaaand I think I might have joined the Ineffable Backchannells (Ligur+Michael) ship!
> 
> In case you don't know yet, End of the Millennia is an amazing RENT/GO fusion written by a great team of writers! A new chapter is out every Tuesday: I love reading it while listening to the original soundtrack. You can read it here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829145/chapters/57259567

Ligur as Mimi.  
  
Michael as Roger.  
  
They both suffer from ORMS, an immortals-only desease that, in the words of the authors of End of the Millennia: "causes inevitable discorporation and renders the ORMS-infected body useless for possessing. Since Heaven   
and Hell were destroyed in this AU, this sort of discorporation can be a “fate worse than extinction” because there are no new bodies being distributed, leaving an immortal entity lost in limbo." (SERIOUSLY, how intriguing is that?? 😍)  
  
Michael tries to hold on to her memories as a valiant warrior.   
Ligur tries to persuade her to enjoy life while it's still within their reach.   
  
I'll quote my favourite verse of the revisited song:

**MICHAEL**   
_ANOTHER WAR ANOTHER WIN_   
_YOU’D STEAL MY HEART AND MORE_   
_AND SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE BEEN_   
_BUT SOME THINGS CANNOT CHANGE_   
_THEY’LL NEVER BE THAT WAY_   
_YOU THINK IT’S NOT TOO STRANGE?_   
_COME BACK ANOTHER DAY_   
_ANOTHER DAY_

**LIGUR**  
JUST WE’RE IN THIS  
LET’S FLY ALL NIGHT  
YOU’LL STILL BE MADE  
TO SHINE THAT LIGHT  
IT’S DRAWN ME IN  
SO COME AND PLAY  
NO DAY BUT TODAY

  
SHE CAN’T FULFILL _(FULFILL YOUR PURPOSE)_  
PLANS YOU AWAIT _(FATE’S PLAN’S STILL GREAT)_  
ATTEMPT FREE WILL _(WHO SAYS WE HAVE FREE WILL?)_  
AND YOU’LL FEEL STILL ME TEMPT (approaching MICHAEL who tries to take her hands)  
WHY WAIT _(TEMPT NOT MY HATE)_  
THERE’S NO MORE WAR _(WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?)_  
THERE’S NO FALL HERE _(ASKING ME TO STRAY SO FAST SO FAR)_  
YOU CAN MOVE ON  
GIVE UP THIS FEAR _(LEAVE MY CROSS, HEY)_  
IT’S NOT A LIE _(I BEAR IT OKAY)_  
IT’S A NEW WAY

 **LIGUR**  
NO DAY BUT TODAY

**MICHAEL**   
_THE POWER’S FADED AWAY_

  
NO DAY BUT TODAY _(I’M NOT FALLEN THAT’S ALL I HAVE)_  
NO DAY BUT TODAY _(TAKE YOUR STRONG ARMS, YOUR PIERCING EYES, YOUR SOUND OF SMOKE)_  
NO DAY BUT TODAY _(ANOTHER WAR, ANOTHER WIN, A WORLD BEFORE YOU CHOSE TO SIN)_  
NO DAY BUT TODAY _(SOMEWHERE WE CAN, ANOTHER WAY, ANOTHER PLAN, ANOTHER DAY)_  
NO DAY BUT TODAY...

Aaaand just in case you want to listen to the original RENT song, here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oRZWXWd-xk)!


	30. How to Care for Your Jealous Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other day I saw some screencaps from the tv series The Nanny shared on a FB page. The scene emanated a huge Ineffable Husbands energy, so I had to draw this...
> 
> There's a part 2 in the making! 
> 
> ( Ps: I'm sorry I have been so slow to answer comments! The end of the school year is always hell, but teaching in quarantine is a whole new kind of torture...)


	31. The Night at Crowley's Apartment - lineart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one-shot in mind for a while. I know, the scene isn't exactly original, but... one's gotta write what one's gotta write! 
> 
> It starts with the angel obsessively washing his hands (a feeling I personally was well acquainted with even before the pandemic... the perks of struggling with anxiety!) because... well, he did something that could be dangerous for Crowley. And then... after some talking... the two end up in the pose of the picture.   
> I might have inserted a little twist at some point, too. It's probably going to end up being a T rated bunch of fluff. WHERE DID MY ANGST GO? My stories used to be heartbreaking, I swear... but apparently I want nothing but sweetness for these boys!
> 
> At the moment I'm drafting this one-shot to try and rekindle my inspiration. The past few months have been really hard on my mental health, but I believe I'm finally coming through.  
> I hope all of you are safe and doing ok. Whatever's going on for you at the moment, please keep holding on. We'll get there, I promise.


	32. Portraits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawley did something kind in front of Aziraphale for the first time. While the angel starts to re-evaluate all he thought he knew about good and evil, the demon blushes for the first time since he Fell.


End file.
